This new Poinsettia cultivar originated in 1985 as a sport of `V-14 Hot Pink` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,497) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of its unusual bicolored pink flower bracts, traits which distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. It has all of the desirable vigor, self-branching and large flower bract characteristics as the other color sports of the `V-14` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,384) family of Poinsettias. The pink color of the bracts is soft and the bicolor contrast is somewhat muted. After selection, stem cuttings of this plant were vegetatively produced for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of this plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation. The physical traits and growth characteristics remain stable from generation to generation.